


Part of Your World

by sunflowernarrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Falling In Love, Fluff, Larry!Lirry!Lilo!Siblings, M/M, Narry - Freeform, merman!harry, prince!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowernarrie/pseuds/sunflowernarrie
Summary: Harry swam around the castle, smile stuck to his lips. It was like everything had become so much more vibrant, brighter than ever. The many coral that scattered his home more detailed, Harry thought. It seemed like everything beautiful screamed Niall's name, all the sea flowers, some matching the glorious blue of his eyes. Harry could feel his heart pattering harder at the remembrance of his hand on Niall's breathtaking face, how soft it was in his hands, how lovely the pattern of freckles that laced his skin so effortlessly. Harry was so taken with the human, it's true.Or, a Narry Little Mermaid AU
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Part of Your World

"Your grace?" a soft voice spoke, pulling Niall away from his art piece. His paint brush being placed lightly on the dark wooded table. "Grimsby?" he replied, eyes gazing at the open water in front of him. The waves crashing on the rocks mesmerizing Niall, beckoning him in a way as the deep blue color meshed beautifully with the pale tan sand that graced the island he called home. This was his usual spot for painting, away from the castle, away from his demanding father (who he loved dearly), away from his royal duties, though his caretakers always seemed to find him.

"Your father has sent me to fetch you, and ready you for the portraits that are taking place today." Niall sighed, eyes still watching the water rush the shore, just a few feet away. He wanted nothing but to feel the cool, water rush upon his figure, submerged and content, yet he never made it that far just yet. "Of course," he murmured, letting his art supplies stay in it's place as he gathered himself, eyes watching the sun dance along the line of the ocean beautifully. Following Grimsby up the stairs towards the enormous castle.

The castle was glorious, to everyone, but Niall just knows it as home. The place he remembers growing up joyous and happy. The place he remembers when his mother took her last breath, cradling Niall's tiny body on his parents humongous bed as she left him. Niall hates to think about it, it hurts some days more than others but with his father's help, the two have come a long way.

"Niall, my son." his father clapped opening his arms for the boy as he and Grimsby stalked into the foyer. Niall smiled softly at him, nodding a little, already know why he was beckoned. He embraced his father as if it had been years since the two had seen each other, it really hadn't though. "Hello father," Niall mumbled letting go of his father. Niall's eyes drift around the room as he notices the artist waiting in the corner. "I am assuming he is here for me?" Niall asked softly again, eyes falling back on his father who is smiling widely. "In deed son, we must have him paint your portraits, you are an eligible suitor, we must find you a king!" his father exclaimed, lightly tugging lightly at his son's tailored white top. Niall groaned a little but followed, it was all he could do.

****

The water was warmer today, maybe the tides had began to turn, Harry wasn't too sure. He had been embarking on his daily travels to the surface, watching as the things who seemed to look like mermaids with (what he had come to learn are called "legs") live such different lives than his own.

He usually would encounter a ship or two with the land dwellers shouting about bows and sterns and anchors. Harry never knew what these things where but he always wanted to learn. He was use to seeing this one land dweller with light hair like the beautiful coral he'd see deep below the surface (the only thing he could compare it to), maybe darker in some spots, that had always caught his eye. Harry would watch as the (human? he's heard many names for land dwellers, he never knew which to use) would sit near the soft sand, with - some type of stick, that he would swipe across a piece of a huge shell? Harry wasn't too sure, land dwellers were awfully confusing to him most of the time, but this one, he liked him.

He never spends much time there, Harry noticed. He never stayed as long as Harry would've liked him to, which was probably what Harry really meant. Harry would hide behind the many rocks gracing the shallow end of the shore, never going closer, and admired the human - yeah, human, that sounds nice. He swore he could see the blue of his eyes, identical to the water he was floating in, from yards away, causing Harry to become mesmerized. It took all of his might to not get his attention, and finally be able to just talk to him. Yet Harry knew - he wasn't a human, he wasn't something this beautiful creature had seen before.What was his name, how many decades old is he? (Harry never really understood the human ages either - there was just so much for him to learn). Did he sail like the other humans Harry had normally seen? 

Days, weeks and months had gone by, Harry swam to the surface daily - as he usually did, but he actually had a reason to go now. He had learned so much about the human with the light hair. He was a prince - as was Harry, and his name was Niall. "Niall," he sighed as he slid himself against the rock, chin tucked tightly in his palm as the familiar face made his way down to the sand. Harry's lips curled into a smile watching the man find a comfortable spot and just watch the waves wash onto the shore. He was beautiful. How he wished he could just admire him up close, caress his smooth pale skin and his red lips.

****

The waves were strong, wind blowing harshly as the caption ordered Niall to descend below deck. "Your grace the storm is due to hit, please, head below deck." he ordered, earning a scoff from his prince. Niall wasn't a fragile boy anymore, he wanted to help the crew make it back to shore. The skies got darker the closer they got to shore. Niall grabbed a hold of the rope that controlled the sails tightly as the ship rocked wildly, watching the waves wash higher than he's ever seen before.

His hand burned as he held tightly to the sliding material that shredded the skin of his hands, he was sure. The crew called out to him again as the rain pours down over the the ship. They shouted that he should be below deck, safe, yet Niall ignored. The boat rocked from side to side, water rushing in over the wooden planks. Soon enough the ship was pulled under by the tall waves, Niall feeling himself submerge deep and deeper into the water as the ship went down. Being submerged caused everything to go dark, Niall fell unconscious body sinking lower and lower.

*****

Harry hadn't been to the surface that day, and he was burning with anticipation as he swam up seeing the wild storm unfolding up there causing his features to frown in worry. When he finally reached the surface he noticed the sky was a dark color, darker than he had ever seen and flashes of light lit up the surface ever so often. His eyes fell on the sight a few feet away, a ship, but it wasn't sitting on top of the blue water as he normally saw them. This one was practically below the surface and Harry swore he had seen a few flailing bodies not far from the sinking ship. Harry swam quickly to the scene, eyes searching around for the humans he had seen struggling just a few seconds ago. His eyes land on a blonde one, below the surface, not moving. His eyes focusing on the floating body. "Niall?" he mumbled to himself finally realizing it was the man he has spent so much time being infatuated with. Diving down to the him, as quickly as possible, pulling his limp body up to the surface. Harry used all of his strength pulling Niall though the rough, wild waves hoping he wasn't gone.

Harry dragged Niall's body onto the shore, making sure he was alive. He was - taking a breath, lids still closed over his beautiful blue eyes. Harry admired the freckles that scattered his pale face and neck, wanting so badly to kiss his lips. Harry lightly ran his fingers against the other mans skin, soft as a pearl. "He's so, beautiful." Harry mumbled as Niall opened his lids, vision blurred with salt from the water. Niall's eyes slowly focused on Harry's face, eyes green, skin tan, hair falling past his chest lingering onto Niall's clothed one.

"Niall! Your grace!" Harry pulled his eyes from Niall, looking up towards the castle, seeing another man (running? Harry had learned a few words over the time he's traveled to the surface) towards the two of them. Eyes meeting Niall again, smile falling on his lips as he quickly dived back into the blue ocean just in time, tail smacking harshly against the water. Grimsby finally reaching Niall, laughing with relief - the king would have never forgiven him if he hadn't found the prince lying upon the shore. "T-there was a man, he helped me." Niall mumbled, feeling light-headed as he fell softly against his caretakers shoulder. "H-he was absolutely gorgeous, eyes of green." he added trying to look back at the rushing water but being pulled away too quickly by Grimsby. "Maybe the amount of ocean you swallowed is giving you visions." he chuckled, wrapping his arm around Niall and walking up to the castle. Niall continued to glance towards the ocean, hoping he'd see him, yet he hadn't.

****

Harry hadn't stop thinking of Niall since that day, humming softly to himself as his family watched in awe. They had never seen Harry this way, he was never interested in mermaids, had some lucky boy stolen his heart? Harry swam around the castle, smile stuck to his lips. It was like everything had become so much more vibrant, brighter than ever. The many coral that scattered his home more detailed, Harry thought. It seemed like everything beautiful screamed Niall's name, all the sea flowers, some matching the glorious blue of his eyes. Harry could feel his heart pattering harder at the remembrance of his hand on Niall's breathtaking face, how soft it was in his hands, how lovely the pattern of freckles that laced his skin so effortlessly. Harry was so taken with the human, it's true.

Until the details of Harry's endeavors came to light. Harry hadn't remembered anyone knowing he left for the surface daily. No one knew, not even his brothers, or so he thought.

"Harry, we're sorry, but it was for your own good!" Liam, Harry's older brother said softly. Harry was unsure of how to understand this. "You can't believe that human would like you back?" Louis, Harry's oldest brother added causing Harry to scoff. How had they known? They had no right to talk of Niall that way. "You don't even know him!" Harry shouted, swimming away from the two. "Neither do you," Liam exclaimed, swimming towards Harry. "We don't want you hurt Haz." he added seeming to feel terrible for telling their father about his adventures. "Father is very upset, you should talk to him." Louis spoke, not seeming as apologetic, typical Louis. Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring his request "I can't believe the two of you," he mumbled softly swimming further away, going to the one place he just knew no one would find him, he was wrong again.

He swam down in his cave, draped in items from the land. All the knick-knacks he had collected each time he swam to the surface. Things that reminded him of Niall.

How he had found Harry's cavern, he will never know but his father was disgusted, there was no way his youngest son would become tied to a fish-eating human. "Humans are evil, Harry, evil!" he scorned, face covered in a scowl that Harry had never seen before today. "He's not like that father, I'm sure of-" Harry tried, swimming closer to his father, brown curls following behind. "You have no idea what they are!" Harry's father yelled, slamming the end of his trident on the dark rocks of the sea floor. "If you won't listen to me, I'll have to protect you some other way." he added, bringing his trident forward and completely destroying Harry's antiques, breaking his heart as he did.

Harry was angry, he was sad, he was heartbroken. He swam away from his father, not turning back even when his father called after him.

****

Harry reach the end of the palace that no mermaid would ever dare to go, it was where the sea witch resided but Harry had a question for her. He knew she was able to do things, magic, and he wanted to see it for himself. It didn't take long for the merman to reach the place he had been searching for, it was dark and creepy, nothing like the palace he was use to. It was much more sinister looking entirely and Harry was unsure at first.

"What brings you to me, prince Harry?" it frightened him a little as he heard her voice come from the darkness, treacherous in deed as she swam closer to him. Her hair was pitch black, almost blending into the emptiness behind her. "I-I," Harry stuttered, unsure of how to say what he wanted from her. She frowned a little, becoming a bit irritated. "Get on with it child!" she scolded, rushing forward, startling harry more. "I want to be a human, and you know magic so I thought-" he rambled, fingers pulling at the ends of his ling brown hair.

A chocked out laugh fell from the sea witches lips as she drifted back into the darkness, cackling as she did, sort of causing Harry to swim after her in hopes she would help him. "I really need your help, please?" Harry begged, swimming though the dark water as he finally collided into a huge rock. Soon the darkness disappeared as a green glow flowed though the open space. Harry's eyes grew wide as he watched the witch chant spells, or so he thought, into a black cauldron. "This spell will only last for three days," she began, still swirling her hands around the mixture of green goo that Harry thought would surly spill over the top of whatever she was mixing in.

She threw more things into the flame, Harry wasn't sure what exactly as he watched intently. "O-okay," he mumbled. "What happens after 3 days?" he asked nervously as his eyes moved to the witch's expression, a scowl covering her purple skin covered face. "You will return back to the ocean and you'll belong to me." she shouted, taking Harry by surprise. "How did you-" - "I know everything child." she mumbled over his statement as she scooped some of the green gel, close to the color of an eel into a cup, swimming over to Harry.

"If you get Mister prince to kiss you by day three, you will stay a human forever, happy ever after." she began, pushing the cup into Harry's grasp. "If he does not, well, you heard me the first time." she added softly encouraging him to drink the concoction that swirled in the cup menacingly. "Bu-but," Harry mumbled eyes gazing up to the witch, an evil smile playing on her dark lips. Harry was weary, should he drink this mixture and finally get to see Niall up close without having to hide? But if he did and Niall hadn't shown him any affection, he'd never see his family again. Harry sighed before throwing the mixture to that back of his throat quickly, coughing a little at the burning sensation as he did. The witch screams with joy as Harry's tail slowly plucks away, scale by scale reveling the skin beneath. She watched with excitement as the boy was without his tail now, fully, as the boy grabbed his throat unable to breathe under water anymore. "Hope you can make it to the surface in time."

****

Harry gasped for air, clinging to a rock as he caught his breathe. Coughing up the water that had clocked his newly weakened lungs. He looked around, gathering his surroundings, so familiar, he had been here many of times. He brushes his long, brown hair from his eyes, looking down at his - his legs? He had _legs!_ A smile curled onto his lips as he giggled softly. He was almost to the shore, his legs kicking faster, heart beating with excitement. He stubbled onto the sand, legs almost giving out as he braced himself against another rock tucked deeply in the sand. Looking down at his legs again, he noticed there was nothing but, skin, there. No scales, just skin that was unclothed.

Harry scrambled to the sand covering himself, not sure what else could substitute as "clothing". His eyes searched for some type of fabric, any kind of fabric that could cover his newly naked bottom half. No luck finding such things, he stumbled further onto the beach, looking around finding it very familiar. His legs seemed to carry him closer to the large castle that Harry finally realized was where Niall resided. He froze, eyes gazing up towards the spot he'd always see the blue eyed boy. His eyes fell on the figure there, eyes wide in surprise, _"could that be him?"_ he thought with a gasp, his legs not working very well as he fell to the sand with a loud thud trying to move his newly changed body away from the castle.

"Fish paste," he muttered hands, falling over his naked lower half in an attempt to cover himself. Not soon after Harry's rude meeting with the soft sand he heard a voice calling out. "Who's there?" the voice asked. Harry wanted so badly to rush off but he couldn't figure out how to get his legs to stand him back up straight. The figure followed the stairs down to the beach. It was.....Niall. Niall's eyes fell on the naked lad that laid on the tan sand, noticing his very familiar features. The green eyes he remembered from when he was saved from the rippling sea that night. "I-I've seen you before." he called out again, rushing to the boys side. He searched his face, feeling his heart patter in his chest at the pure excitement of knowing he wasn't crazy and he hadn't swallowed a gallon sea water and imagined this beautiful man saving him.

"You saved me." he added, not even mentioning that the man was naked beneath him. "That night of the storm, I was- you-" he mumbled, crouching down, looking into the brown haired boys magnificent green eyes. Harry had no idea what to say to the gorgeous human that kneeled down in front of him, so all he did was nod eagerly. "How did you know? How did you see me?" Niall asked, getting lost in the long haired boys eyes. He noticed how vibrant they are, and how mesmerizing. "Not that I'm not happy you did, I'm grateful," he stutters finding himself lost for words.

"I saw you, the ship you were on had gone below the surface and I wanted to help." Harry finally found the words after staring at his pale skin, noticing how the freckles littered his face and neck so beautifully just as he did the day he pulled him onto the shore. "I'm Harry," he added eyes falling to his naked lower half, jumping slightly as he tried again to stand up straight (failing horribly, stupid legs). Niall noticed, pulling off the jacket that covered his lace button down. "Hello Harry, my name is Niall." he smiled handing him the fabric. Harry wanted to say _I know, I've known for months_ but he just smiled sweetly, a small thank you falling from his lips.

He grabs the jacket, placing his legs through the sleeves as if he knew what this article of clothing was. Niall chucked a little "not sure that's how this is worn, Harry." Harry blushed slightly as Niall pulled the fabric from his legs. "How about I help you up yeah? Get you some real attire." Niall added, standing and reaching his hand out to help the long haired boy off the ground. With a nod, Harry was tugged onto his feet, wobbling a little as he did. "You're like a new born deer, wobbling and unsteady." Niall stated watching Harry struggle to his feet. The brunette only blushed again not sure what to tell the blue eyed boy.

Soon the two of them were making their way up the stairs, Harry holding tightly onto the fabric of Niall's jacket that covered his scaleless lower half. Niall allowed the beautiful long haired male to drape himself over his shoulders, heart fluttering at the feeling and Harry couldn't help the wide grin plastered on his pink lips finally able to touch Niall, look at Niall, walk with Niall. It seemed unreal to him at first, a slight tingling feeling as Harry allowed his arm to grace Niall's broad shoulders.

"Grimsby, I need some assistance." Niall called as the still was wrapped up in Harry's grasp, his own arms wrapping slightly around Harry's waist for more support. Harry gazed up at the beautiful drawing on the roof, he was awestruck, still clinging to Niall as his legs finally figured out how to walk properly. "Your grace? Who is this? Why is he unclothed?" Grimsby asked nervously, Harry glancing at him, cheeks burning with embarrassment. Niall smiled softly over at Harry making sure he could stand before stepping away from him. "His name is Harry, found him on the beach alone, thought I could help," he started, eyes still on Harry. "Gather some clothes from my quarters please Grimsby, don't want him standing exposed forever." he added, though he couldn't say he minded looking at the unclothed, breathtaking man in front of him.

****

After Grimsby brought Harry clothes from Niall's collection, he felt insanely more comfortable. He had been called down to the dining area after he had finally dressed himself. Niall had sat near the end of the table, and his head nearly spun all the way around as he heard Harry cough to grab his attention. A small smile graced Niall's beautiful face that caused one to fall over Harry's. "Father, this is Harry, he saved me from the awful water that night." Niall spoke eyes never leaving the green eyed boy. The clothes Grimsby had brought him, looked ravishing on his tall, thin frame and Niall couldn't keep his eyes from wandering. The light colored trousers graced his legs so nicely Niall thought, remembering how defined his thighs had been unclothed. His father did nothing but smile and beckon Harry closer to the table. Knowing his legs were still a little faulty, Harry hesitated a bit before striding over to the seat across from Niall, smile still etched onto his features, dimpled cheeks burning so nicely, Harry just knew this would be constant as long as he was around Niall.

"I cannot give you enough thanks young lad, for saving the prince." the king nodded in Harry's direction, noticing the two blushing as they stared at one another. Maybe he didn't need to send those portraits off, his son's potential king was right in front of him. Niall smiled fondly at Harry, waiting on his reply to his father, wanting nothing more that to hear his voice over and over again. "My pleasure, your highness,"

The three men ate dinner together, asking Harry many questions to which most he had no idea how to answer. He would just shrug a little and the two men would move on to the next one, noticing Harry was a weird lad but very very beautiful (that was Niall's thought mostly). "Do you have a family Harry?" Niall asked, wiping his mouth and allowing the maid to gather his now empty plate. Harry nodded, placing his napkin into his lap. "My father is a king, which I assume makes me a prince. I have two older brothers, which means I am last in line to the throne but that's okay with me." he rambled watching as Niall paid close attention the the words fall out of Harry's lips. 

The king nodded not pressing that matter, eyes falling to Niall. "Why don't you show Harry around the kingdom tomorrow?" a small smile creeped on Niall's face, this had been such a reoccurrence since Harry stepped into the castle and Niall was rather enjoying the feeling. "That would be nice," 

****

That next morning Harry was brought a new set of clothing and was beckoned down to the foyer. Niall stood there, facing the large windows that graced this side of the castle. Harry noticed again how beautiful Niall was, how his hair was so nicely placed on top of his head. How his lashes reached far passed his eyelids and fluttered so amazingly. How his side profile showed how his lips dipped a little at the bottom and his nose sat perfectly aligned on his gorgeous face. Harry couldn't help but stare. Niall noticed his presence standing just a few inches away from him and he allowed his eyes to drift and find Harry's. A fond smile pulled at his pink lips causing Harry's heart to melt that the sight, what a sight this was. "How was your sleep?" Niall asked, walking slowly over to Harry, hands placed neatly behind his back, wanting to badly to caress his structured face but not wanting to over step. 

"Lovely," Harry replied, pushing his long hair behind his ear. Niall's eyes searched Harry's face. Watched the warm blush cover his cheeks, watching his eyes bright and sparkling with beauty. Watching how his lips slowly open to reveal his pearly teeth in a smile. Niall thought he'd surely fate if he stared any longer, but he felt compelled to suffer the consequences. "Would you like that guide around the kingdom now?" Niall asked, finally reaching out to lead Harry out of the huge double doors that lead to the place Niall so desperately wanted to show him. Harry met his hand, feeling his soft skin against his own and practically falling apart at the blonde's feet. He had known how smooth Niall's skin had been, but that few seconds of contact on the beach that faithful day wasn't enough to fully appreciate the feeling. Niall lightly squeezed Harry's palm in his own, eyes looking at where the two's hands had connected, it was magical really. 

****

The two men strolled around the kingdom, finding it hard to not hold hands after finally feeling each others wrapped in their own grasp. Harry found himself loving this experience so much he didn't even remember it was day 2 of trying to get Niall to fall in love with him. Harry began to worry a bit as he realized this fact and Niall caught a glimpse of that, becoming more comforting, softly touching Harry's hair, his shoulder. Before they had noticed, the sun had set and it was as dark as ever outdoors, but Niall didn't want their day to end there. "There's a lake just passed the village I'd love to take you to," Niall spoke softly, eyes darting to Harry's pursed lips that looked ever so kissable. Harry's eyes followed the trees that lead out of the village, and smiled sweetly with a nod. 

Niall lead Harry to the lake, hands dancing closely before he grasped the brunette's hand in his own again, this time locking their fingers together. It felt like fire, hot and lovely, Harry simply melting into the heat of Niall's hand. The closer they got to the lake, Niall noticed a small boat that lied upon the bank. He smiled to himself at how romantic this was destined to be and his heart jumped at the thought. 

Niall looked over at Harry, asking if it was okay, Harry just nodded with a easy smile. Niall pushed the small boat on to the resting water, stepping in and reaching out for Harry's hand. Harry took a hold and stepped in after him. "This is nothing like the ships out there," Harry softly mumbled looking over towards the ocean. He was unsure of most of his knowledge about humans and didn't want Niall to turn him away because of it. "The ocean is a lot deeper love," Niall smiled towards Harry sweetly, reassuring him there was nothing to be worried about. Niall grasped the ores and began to row the tiny boat along the water, listening to the soft noise of the crickets, and the croaks of the frogs as he watched Harry look around in amazement. 

He was taken by his beauty, how his faced looked so mesmerizing as his lips spread into a smile when he saw the turtles swim under the boat and watched as the fireflies danced above to two's heads, illuminating just enough so Niall could make out the details of Harry's face that he had almost memorized though out the day. Niall's heart was overwhelmed, he was awestruck, he wanted to kiss him. Let their lips meet so softly that the two of them wouldn't realize what had just happened, just how monumental the meeting would be. He wanted to feel how silky Harry's lips were, how softly they would move along his own. 

So he did. He kissed Harry.

It was like no kiss Niall had ever experienced, lips of satin danced along his and it was breathtaking. Harry sighed contently against Niall's mouth, savoring the feeling he had been craving since he saw him painting from the ocean so long ago it seemed like. The kiss lasted a few more seconds before the two pulled away and Harry's eyes opened to see Niall's, bright and blue and beautiful. A small giggle escaped Harry's lips as he blushed, Niall bringing his hand and placing it softly to his cheek, thumb slowly rubbing against Harry's prominent cheekbone. Harry allowed himself to feel the touch Niall had placed on his face, falling into his hand a little as he did. 

**** 

Soon after, the two finally decided to stroll back to the castle, it was getting a bit too late for the prince to be out. Their hands found one another's easily and stayed that way as the walk back carried on. "I have to ask," Niall started, staring down at the gravel path the two had been walking on. "Why were you bare on the beach that day?" he asked, eyes looking up to Harry who was too looking down at the graveled walk way. Should he tell him? How this all came about? How he's a merman? Maybe he should. 

"I," Harry stared, not knowing how to tell him the series of events that lead the two to where they were. He looked over at the blonde, a soft look of worry plastered on his structured face causing Niall to frown a bit. Niall stopped the stroll, pulling Harry a bit closer to him by his hand, looking into his glistening eyes. "You can share it with me, Harry," Niall spoke softly. 

"I am a, merman." Harry mumbled, looking down at his _feet_. It seemed so surreal, him _standing_ here with the man he had been watching from the ocean for what seemed like forever. He heard Niall let out a chuckle and Harry darted his eyes up to Niall, who had a pleasant smile laying on his lips. "You have no tail that I can see," Niall spoke, chuckling again softly. Harry sighed, forming his thoughts yet again. 

"I, made a deal with a sea witch, in which I became human for three days." Harry mumbled again, not hearing Niall's laugh after that. "She told be that if you did not fall in love with me within those three days, I'd be forced back into my merman form and I would belong to her." he rambled hoping Niall hadn't been scared off. 

To his complete relief, Niall tightened his grip on Harry's hand. "Seems as if you won't be a merman again for a long time then,"

****

"I think I have found my king, father." Niall smiled, sighing contently, hands folded at his front. The previous day had Niall wanting to marry Harry as soon as humanly possible, with no doubt in his mind about this choice. The knowledge of Harry's original form not changing his mind in any way. His father chucked softly, knowing this was bound to happen. "Then it must be so,"

Soon enough, Niall had told Harry his plan, the two will be married and soon to be kings of Niall's kingdom. "I can't wait, Harry." he smiled, Harry beamed towards his new fiancé wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him in tight. This had definitely meant, Harry was now a land dweller, _permanently_.

Now, Harry has to mention to his future in law that he is a merman....

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time posting on here and think I'll continue! This took me _so_ long to write but I finally think it's perfect. No, it's not exactly like the movie, but I did take inspo from it, it is my fave Disney movie ever! Please don't forget to leave feedback and let me know what you think!


End file.
